


Breaking The Ice

by king_gaara14



Series: KazuHoku Shots [2]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: It’s New Year and Hokuto thinks it is the most disastrous New Year he could ever have. Ever.
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Series: KazuHoku Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Breaking The Ice

It’s New Year and Hokuto thinks it is the most disastrous New Year he could ever have. Ever. What could be more disastrous than having Kazuma dragging Hokuto into the car at 5 in the morning and telling him that he wanted to meet his parents. That surely enough to ringed all the alarms in Hokuto's head.

“I don’t wanna,” Hokuto whined, planting his feet so that Kazuma’s tugs at his arms didn’t do anything. Because apparently, Kazuma had already purchased the tickets two days ago and he already packed their things into two luggage that were now silently keep inside the car’s trunk.

“You promised that by New Year, you would tell them, and it’s New Year in seven hours,” Kazuma said. “Get in the car.”

“It’s a three-hour flight from here, you know that.” Hokuto complained, trying to keep his body straight so that Kazuma couldn’t shove him into the seat. “You can’t make me travel that long.”

“Hokuto, it’s not going to be that bad. You just knock, and after they finish hugging you, just say, this is my boyfriend, Kazuma.”

“What if they freak out?”

“Well, they know you’re gay, don’t they?”

“I’m not gay, just bisexual.” He glared at Kazuma.

“Aw, anyway that you want to call it. Don’t they?”

“Kind of?” Hokuto said.

Kazuma closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “So, not at all, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, they have no clue.”

“Are they strict?” Kazuma asked, shoving Hokuto the rest of the way into the seat and closing the door behind him.

“No, they won’t be mad… just surprised, I think. Maybe angry that I didn’t tell them sooner.”

Kazuma sighed, getting into the driver seat. “You can stress over it on the drive.”

“Maybe they won’t be home.”

“We’ll be there by noon on New Year? Where would they be?”

“Out to the park or to some festivals around the area,”

“Seatbelt, babe.”

Hokuto reluctantly pulled on the seatbelt and fastened it, making a whine under his breath as Kazuma started backing out of the space and leaving the parking lot. 

“I don’t wanna.”

“Stop it.”

“It’s just so awkward.”

“Yeah, well, it’d be more awkward if you just never told them and tried to convince them that you just happened to be living with one guy for 3 years.”

“I also sleep in Riku’s house or Itsuki’s,”

“And you know how much I hated that I needed to go home to Osaka and left you alone.” Yeah, Kazuma sure rants about it the whole week when he goes home to their apartment empty and he learned that Hokuto was with Itsuki the whole weekend that Kazuma’s not home. “And it’s not like you stayed with them for a year or something.” Kazuma rolled his eyes to him.

Hokuto sighed. “Maybe it’ll start snowing and we’ll have to stop at a hotel instead of going.”

“We’re going.”

Hokuto remained silent for maybe ten minutes before groaning. “My grandmother’s going to be there!”

“She can suck it up,” Kazuma said, shrugging when Hokuto gave him a harsh look.

“She’s hardcore religious, she might hit me with a broom,” Hokuto said miserably, shrinking into his seat.

Kazuma shook his head to him. When the airport is in his line of view, Hokuto groaned loudly and pouted at Kazuma who just smile adoringly at him.

“This will gonna be disastrous!” he said when they parked and Kazuma climb out of the car. Hokuto sighed before going out of the car because for once, he cannot do anything now.

They walk into the inside of the airport and immediately into their gates when their flight was called. Hokuto sighed again while walking into the aircraft and Kazuma just pats him in his back in consolation.

===========

They rent a car at the Miyazaki Airport and drove the rest of the way to Hokuto’s hometown, which was just half an hour drive, unfortunately for Hokuto.

“This will be the worst new year for me ever!” Hokuto tried again.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m sure they will all still love you,” Kazuma said. “Just calm down.” 

“When did you tell your parents?” Hokuto asked.

“When they dropped me off for the VBA. My mum gave me a big lecture about safe sex and not getting girls pregnant at 17, and I just said ‘Oh, well, I’m bisexual and for once I don’t wanna be with girls anymore and wanna try it with guys, so I’ll only have to worry about STD’s! Love you, mum, see you in few months’ and then I just shut the door in her face.”

“No you didn’t,” Hokuto said incredulously. “You did not.” Because even Kazuma is a bit rebellious at times, he wouldn’t do that to his own mom whom he loves so much more than the world.

“I did. And she called me a few minutes later and said she didn’t care, but still wanted me to be careful.”

“I’m terrified,” Hokuto said weakly. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“It’s really time. We’ve been dating for like three years, for god’s sake,” Kazuma said. “I introduced you to my family a year after we get together.”

Yeah and it goes so well that Hokuto couldn't believe when Kazuma's dad hug him and welcomed him into their family. Hokuto moaned and thumped at the cars floor slightly before falling silent again, his face in a grimace for the next half hour.

“Oh, god, we’re in my town,” Hokuto said. “I think it’s time we turn around.”

“I don’t think so,” Kazuma said. “Ten minutes!”

Hokuto let out an unintelligible yell. “What am I going to say?”

“I already told you!”

Hokuto took a deep breath and quieted down again, batting Kazuma’s hand away when he tried to pat his arm.

When they finally pulled into Hokuto’s driveway, Kazuma had to quite literally drag Hokuto from the car. His family came flooding out and took him the rest of the way in, practically ignoring the fact that Kazuma was there. Kazuma drifted in after them, standing awkwardly in the kitchen as they hugged and shouted, catching up on their famous son’s life.

Once things quieted down, Hokuto’s mother noticed Kazuma.

“Who is your handsome friend over here Hokuto?” she asked, smiling.

“Mom, don’t you know him? He is Kazuma, one of the vocalist of the The Rampage with Hokuto.” Hokuto’s brother said nonchalantly while sipping on his mug but the raise in his eyebrows tells Kazuma that he’s thinking something else.

Kazuma gave Hokuto a look, raising his eyebrows at Hokuto’s horrified expression.

“Oh, hello dear.” Hokuto’s mother started walking into Kazuma when his father speaks.

“Let Hokuto introduce him to us, Hon.” A bit authoritative but sweet as he is talking to his wife.

Hokuto started breathing heavily as though he’d run a marathon. His family stared at him. One of his cousins giggled at him, probably thinking that he was fooling around.

“So?” Hokuto’s mother urges.

“Uhm, this is Kazuma,” Hokuto finally said, his voice breaking slightly. “Kazuma’s my-” Hokuto took another breath, closing his eyes. “Kazuma’s my-”

“We’re waiting,” his brother said. “Do you have something in your throat?”

Hokuto coughed, as if testing that statement. “Kazuma’s my…” he let out a small breath. “Kazuma’s my boyfriend.”

It was dead silent for a long moment, and Kazuma had to avert his gaze to the ceiling, trying to avoid some of the awkward.

“Oh, god, I told you they’d hate me,” Hokuto said to Kazuma, a quiet, panicked voice in his ear.

“I’m Kazuma Kawamura, nice meeting you all.” he bowed to everyone and it was awkward as hell as everyone just stared at him like he grown up another head or two.

In the dead silent of the whole place, suddenly, Hokuto’s brother yelled, “Aha! Pay up peasants!” and open his hands, like asking for something.

Hokuto’s parents with the other relative that was inside the kitchen groaned in unison while fishing out their wallets and giving some bills to Hokuto’s brother. Kazuma and Hokuto just stared at them with wide eyes.

“Did you just bet on me?” Hokuto exclaimed, horrified at how his family reacts to the situation. Kazuma chuckles.

“Aw, we’re just having fun.” His brother replied.

“How long have you known about this?” Hokuto’s face was red all over, if it is due to his anger or what, Kazuma couldn’t tell.

“Since you guys was literally tied on the hip so I’m guessing there is something going on in between the two of you,” his brother just shrugged as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

“We just couldn’t believe it, so we bet.” One of Hokuto’s cousin said, nonchalantly.

Hokuto groaned in disbelief.

“Hello dear,” Hokuto’s mother walks into Kazuma and hug him, “Good to have you here.”

“Thank you.” Kazuma said.

“How long have you been dating anyway?” his dad asked curiously.

Hokuto muttered the answer under his breath.

“Excuse me?” his mom said.

“Three years,” Kazuma clarified.

Hokuto’s mom’s mouth opened wide. “And you never introduced us!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Hokuto said, wincing away as if they would hit him.

His grandmother had her arms crossed, off to the side. Kazuma was slightly worried, but then she moved forward, reaching to ruffle Hokuto’s hair slightly.

“I would have made him a loaf of my bread, silly boy. Now I am a rude host,” she said.

Hokuto let out a sigh of relief and smile to the old lady. “Next year.”

“You’re not the host,” Hokuto’s mom said. “You’re a guest.”

“I am close enough.”

Kazuma shifted back from the family as they started chatting again in light banter. Hokuto moved with him, showing him into the living room, where they collapsed onto one of the couches.

“That was the worst thing ever,” Hokuto said. “I’m exhausted.”

“That wasn’t bad at all,” Kazuma said. “You’re such a whiner.”

“I think I almost fainted.”

“You were hyperventilating,” Kazuma countered. “That was a little overdramatic.”

Hokuto let his head fall onto Kazuma’s shoulder. “I’m so tired.”

“At least they took it well.”

“Yeah, by betting on us.” Kazuma chuckles softly, “I thought for a second that I’d killed them, they were so quiet.”

“Well, all’s well that ends well,” Kazuma said, lacing his fingers with Kazuma’s. “Don’t you feel better now that they know?”

“I’ll feel better once my pulse returns to normal,” Hokuto laughed, lifting his head off Kazuma’s shoulder.

Kazuma leaned into him, kissing him lightly.

“That isn’t helping,” Hokuto said, grinning.

“How about this?” Kazuma asked, kissing under Hokuto’s jaw and ear. 

“Mm, not helping.”

Kazuma kissed the side of Hokuto’s neck, making him tip his head towards his shoulder and let out a ridiculous sounding laugh.

“Aww.”

Kazuma pulled back, smiling sheepishly. One of Hokuto’s cousins was standing in the doorway.

“You’re adorable,” she said. “However, they want you both back in the kitchen, mum’s insisting on having some kind of lunch.”

Kazuma stood up, tugging Hokuto up along with him. “Your family is lovely,” Kazuma said. “I don’t understand why you were worried.”

“Well, I’m just naturally nervous about everything. If you hadn’t approached me, I would never have ended up with you. I did like you; I just would never make the first move. I’m terrified of rejection.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I did, then,” Kazuma said, squeezing Hokuto’s hand as he walked back into the kitchen.

Hokuto knew he didn’t have to worry at all when his mother dashed up to Kazuma and shoved a miniature sandwich in his mouth, exclaiming that he had to try it.

Kazuma chewed, pressing the ends of his fingers to his mouth so he wouldn’t look slovenly, and nodded with a smile. “It’s great.”

His mom beamed and gave Hokuto a little pat on his arm, like the fact that Kazuma liked her sandwich and eat a lot made him a good catch. Hokuto smiled at Kazuma, whose cheeks were like a hamster now on how much his mother shoved food in his mouth and he was practically taken everything. He really was a good catch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar and all. All your comments, violent reaction and kudos are all appreciated. All the love as always. Mwuah!


End file.
